marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Splice (Mercenary) (Earth-616)
Splice proved far more successful as an assassin than he ever was as an actor, and a few years later, that child star became another one of his victims. Splice has been known to film some of his hit jobs, and make them into mini movies. At least two of these "Splice and Dice" films have actually been released to the public. Eventually, Splice came into the employ of the crime lord Lotus Newmark. She became both his employer and his lover, although she had no real romantic interest in him. Lotus hired Splice to assassinate the Avenger Wonder Man, whom she was worried was getting to close to uncovering one of her criminal projects. In their first battle, Splice nearly succeeded in killing Wonder Man, but the timely arrival of Wonder Man's girlfriend Alex Flores distracted Splice long enough for Wonder Man to recover. While the two of them resumed fighting, Flores electrocuted Splice with a power cable that had been severed during their fight. This was the first time Splice ever failed in an assignment. Splice spent the next few months in jail, until Lotus arranged for his release. After his previous failure, Lotus teamed Splice up with her other super-powered operative, Rampage. She sent the two of them to eliminate a group of rookie super heroes called the Crazy 8, who were interfering in his schemes. Splice had a personal stake in this assignment, since Alex Flores was also a member of the Crazy 8. He was looking forward to the opportunity to get revenge on the only person who ever beat him. Armed with special ion-dampers that neutralized ionic based powers, Splice and Rampage easily defeated the Crazy 8. Splice got his revenge against Flores by stabbing her in the chest. However, one of the Crazy 8 managed to contact Wonder Man for help, and he arrived in time to save the Crazy 8 and get Flores to a hospital. Wonder Man was enraged by the near-fatal assault on Alex, and brought all of that rage into his battle against Splice and Rampage! Their ion-dampers were not able to slow Wonder Man down, and he savagely beat both villains. Splice has not been seen again since, and it is likely he is still in prison. However, once he is free, it is safe to assume that he will resume his career as Hollywood's deadliest assassin. | Powers = | Abilities = Splice is a skilled gymnast and hand-to-hand combatant. | Strength = Splice possesses the normal human strength of a man of his age, height and build who engages in intensive physical exercise. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Splice wore an exo-skeleton that gave him enhanced strength, speed, agility, etc. This suit had two pop-out blades what extended from gauntlets on his wrists. It also served as body armor, rendering him bulletproof, and protecting him from impacts. The suit was able to withstand several punches from Wonder Man's superstrength. | Transportation = Motorcycle | Weapons = * Extendable blades housed in gauntlets mounted on his forearms * Splice also carried a dagger and throwing stars. * Carried an arsenal of grenade pellets, with special options. ** Electroshock pellets, ** Shockwave pellets ** Gas pellets. ** Ion-damper pellets - specially designed to disrupt the powers of an ionically charged being. | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Gymnasts Category:Armor Users Category:Weapons